


The Mistake Of Taking A Day Off

by TheMaskedMun



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Depression, Eating Disorder, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 09:26:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8662198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMaskedMun/pseuds/TheMaskedMun
Summary: Poor Jaehee she thought she could risk taking a day off to refresh herself oh how wrong she wasnow her boss Jumin has put more work on her desk.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a Terrible person I'm sorry ok I was in the mood for angst

Work that’s all Jaehee has done for most her life was work she couldn’t afford to take days off or a single break, ever since she could remember all she had done was work to the best of her abilities the fact she works as Mr. Jumin Han’s Assistant proves that quite clearly.

So what made her think she could risk taking yesterday off to have a normal life away from the busyness of her office & her work, she thought just one day couldn’t hurt she also heard her self say that one simple sentence “just one day couldn’t hurt” to herself quite a lot.

But it turns out it was a mistake to take such a day off now here she is in her office working to catch up on the work she didn’t do yesterday, Jaehee had purposely skipped last nights dinner & today’s breakfast just to catch up on the work.

Jaehee’s Brown eye’s had become dull over the years they had become even more duller & duller as the days had gone past, Jaehee sighs as she scans over the current Cat Project Mr. Han pretty much thrown at her from out of the blue.

“Cat Cafe purely for Cats only…” Jaehee reads out loud to herself letting out a sigh she almost forgot her boss only cared mostly for Cats & thought little of other human beings, Jaehee was basically running on Coffee & energy drink’s just to keep her going at this point only eating when she catch a small glimpse of a break when working.

“ it was a mistake…just a mistake..” Jaehee muttered to herself knowing now on she couldn’t risk to take a break even for Just one day.


End file.
